EWW: Fight Fighters
*I'm just going to save myself a lot of trouble on this one. Robbie is a dipping sauce to Dipper +5 *Soos: "Everything I know, I learned right here" Soos apparently didn't go to school +1 *Discount Frogger +1 *Soos: "A frog taught me how to cross a street" Except you HAVE to cross a street to get to the arcade +1 *Discount Pac-Man +1 *How do you eat a ghost? +1 *Discount Dance Dance Revolution +1 *Old Man McGucket: "I've been jiggin' for seven days straight!" Without food, or water, or getting tired apparently. Dang, McGucket is Superman or something +1 *"Insert Token" game +1 *Arcade puts a fully-operational game in the back with the ones that are out of order... and doesn't turn it off. How does that even make sense? +1 *Rumble McSkirmish: "Dr. Karate you killed my father again!" +1 *Rumble McSkirmish: "Winners don't lose!" Thanks, Captain Obvious +1 *Robbie puts up posters where all the old arcade machines are... yeah a lot of people will see it there +1 *Even if you call it "eyepaint for men" it's still mascara +1 *Robbie went to the... well it's not Orange... well Robbie went to some sort of School of Annoying Things +1 *Robbie pays no attention to what Wendy has to say +1 *Robbie wants to fight a little 12-year old... wouldn't that be considered child abuse? Oh well, #blametrembley +1 *Robbie: "I'm sure she's just dying to ask out a 12-year old kid who wears the exact same shorts every day" And you wear the same hoodie every day. What's your point? +1 *Wendy brings her phone camping... I guess that makes sense but as far as I know that's not a thing you do +1 *Stan wants to bet with his friends on a fight involving his 12-year old nephew. GREAT PARENTING GRUNKLING +1 *Stan is a dipping sauce to Dipper +1 *Dipper: "Look at these noodle arms!" #blamealex +1 *Soos: "My cousin Reggie got in a fight with a teen once. The guy broke like, all his arms, all his legs, and I think, killed him or something, I dunno. Me and Reggie were just talking about it." Do I even need to explain? +1 *Poster suddenly has a lot more meaning +1 *Discount The Claw from Toy Story... wait... it IS The Claw... forget I said anything +0 *Discount TRON +1 *Rumble McSkirmish: "Change machine! Change me into a powerful wolf!" +1 *Mabel: "It's time to begin Operation: Get Stan Over His Fear of Heights! I came up with that name." Best name ever +1 *Stan dislikes the high heels and Mabel thinks it's part of his fear... suuuure it is +1 *Mabel Juice +1 *Rumble is a dipping sauce to the Mystery Shack and a bowl of punch +1 *Dipper: "This street has really dangerous litter" I wouldn't be surprised if McGucket was involved +1 *Mabel is a dipping sauce to Stan's ears +1 *Mabel lies about scout's honor... rood +1 *Also, Mabel made a sweater that crosses its fingers behind its back... dang, she's dark +1 *Rumble is a dipping sauce to Gravity Falls +5 *Dipper: "This isn't good" Captain Obvious returns! +1 *Discount Donkey Kong +1 *Okay nevermind this is pretty cool -1 *Hey look it's Bro +1 *Explosion muffin +1 *Mabel: "Get your own water tower!" I'm pretty sure there's a grand total of one in Gravity Falls +1 *Rumble McSkirmish: "You can hide but you cannot hide!" +1 *Discount cutscene +1 *Rumble is a dipping sauce to Dipper +1 *SUPER POWER NINJA TURBO NEO ULTRA HYPER MEGA MULTI ALPHA META EXTRA UBER PREFIX... COMBO!!! -5 *Fear switch +1 *Wendy believes this +1 *That credits sequence tho -5 Sin Tally: 42 Sentence: SUPER POWER NINJA TURBO NEO ULTRA HYPER MEGA MULTI ALPHA META EXTRA UBER PREFIX COMBO F